


Matchmaker

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Ficlet, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love Triangles, Multi, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: Angelo and Klaus keep dancing around their feelings for each other, and Jill has had enough of their nonsense. So she's in love with Angelo, does it matter? The answer is no. Her friends belong together, so she's going to make it happen. Implied past Nami/Jill and Jill/Angelo.





	Matchmaker

Jill drummed her fingers anxiously on the table in front of her. Why was she doing this again? Oh right, because they deserved to be happy. All the hurt and misery that had come unto the three of them were her fault anyway. She was the one who got in the way.

Her first victim - er, friend, arrived and Jill immediately got to her feet. She smiled.

“Hi Angelo.”

The artist grinned and went straight for a hug like he always did. “Hey Jill! What’s been going on? You’ve been so mysterious today…”

Before the farmer could answer, her other guest strode in.

Angelo went wide-eyed and took a step back. “What did you do?”

It was Klaus.

Jill sighed, grabbed Angelo by the wrist and pulled him down into a seat. She proceeded to do the same with Klaus, despite his very vocal objections. With the two of them seated and not looking at each other, Jill took her own seat at the table.

“I’m going to say this once and I won’t say it again. Why are you two torturing yourselves? You’re  _miserable_. Both of you. Not to mention avoiding each other like the plague. I can’t stand it anymore. It's driving me insane because you two  **fuckers**  are so stupidly in love you can’t see what’s right in front of you.”

They looked confused, obviously, and considerably surprised. Jill wasn’t one to swear unless there was an intense range of emotions at play.

“Talk to each other!” 

But when Angelo opened his mouth to speak, it was directed at Jill. “But what about yo-”

“ _THIS ISN’T ABOUT ME!_ ” Jill snapped, followed by a wince and an apology. “Whatever happened between us is in the past, Angelo. You weren’t happy with me. It’s fine, I understood then and I understand that now. Just- humor me. Take this chance at happiness.”

It was about her, but only a little. What she was doing was removing herself from the equation. Making it like she never existed.

“Talk.” She insisted. Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked away. They would see reason. She knew they would. Klaus was too smart and Angelo was sensitive enough to know.

For a moment, she thought it had started to rain until she looked up to see a clear sky. Not raining. She was crying.

But how could she not? The past few months had been a roller coaster. Jill had fallen for Nami, and then Angelo. Angelo loved Klaus. Klaus loved Angelo. She had messed up the dynamic. Got in the way. Her relationship had ruined itself and it was all her doing. She _had_ to open her mouth about it as opposed to biting her tongue. So much for "the truth shall set you free". Nami left her, and Angelo…

Angelo had always loved Klaus. Jill knew that. But she also loved Angelo. Getting involved with him, after knowing all the history was a mistake. She got hurt again. He pushed her away and she let him. Then there was Klaus; too proud and stubborn to admit his feelings until it was “too late”. He was distraught, and he drew himself away from everyone. It was a mess. All of it.

But this was Jill trying to make things right. And if that meant her two best friends could be happy together, then so be it. Even if she had to cut herself out. If she hadn’t gotten in the way in the first place, everything would have been fine. It would have worked out fine.

She turned around just in time to see the two share a kiss. Jill smiled - if only to herself - and rubbed away the tears. Yeah, it was just like she thought.

The rancher made a beeline to the train station before she allowed herself to feel anything else. They were happy, and together. That was what mattered most.


End file.
